


Daisy's Glorious Night

by StrongAquatic



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, F/M, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongAquatic/pseuds/StrongAquatic
Summary: Princess Daisy is looking for some spice in her sex life. To the delight of herself and many lucky men, an anonymous tip leads her to a glory hole.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Koopa | Bowser, Princess Daisy/Multiple Random Men
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Daisy's Glorious Night

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted in this work are consenting adults over the age of 18.

Daisy brought her teacup to her lips and took a sip as she absorbed the familiar surroundings of her best friend Peach’s castle. She always enjoyed her visits to the Mushroom Kingdom, as her own kingdom of Sarasaland got a little monotonous after a while. 

Princess Peach also knew how to host the most charming get-togethers, with her delightful tea parties complete with the delicious cake she always baked herself. Daisy had already polished off her plate of two generous slices. Sitting across from Peach, Daisy set her teacup down and smiled at her friend, who returned it with a sugary sweet smile of her own.

“Thanks again for inviting me, Peach. You’re the best!” Daisy exclaimed.

Peach replied with a polite giggle. “Of course, Daisy, you’re always welcome here.” After a brief moment of comfortable silence, Peach posed a question. “So, how has life been for you lately?”

Daisy leaned back in her chair with a casual demeanor perhaps a tiny bit unbefitting of a princess. “Oh, can’t complain, really,” she said. “Things have been fine, but a little bit of the same ol’, same ol’, y’know what I mean?”

Peach nodded. “Yes, sometimes things do get a little mundane, I agree.”

Daisy leaned forward in her chair and darted her eyes back and forth before speaking again in a slightly hushed tone. “Say, do you mind if I tell you something personal, just between us girls?”

“Not at all, Daisy!” Peach said. “You are always free to tell me anything you like.”

Daisy continued. “Well, I just haven’t gotten a lot of action lately.”

Peach paused, putting a finger to the corner of her lips in thought. “Action? Well, I know we haven’t been inviting you on our adventures lately, but I thought our kart races and tennis matches are plenty exciting.”

Daisy let out a hearty chuckle. “I don’t mean that kind of action. I’m talking bedroom action; you know what I mean?” She winked.

Peach gasped slightly, putting a hand to her mouth as a blush raced across her cheeks. “Oh, my! I… I think so.” Daisy had to roll her eyes a bit at this. Peach couldn’t possibly be this naïve, could she? Daisy could detect a bit of overacting in Peach’s response, as if she was trying to maintain a cute, innocent princess act. Daisy had a very strong feeling that Peach, deep down, was quite a bit of a freak with a naughty side. After all, nobody would let herself get kidnapped dozens of times by a buff, sexy Koopa king by accident, right? Peach would never admit it, but Daisy’s intuition on such matters was rarely ever wrong. Daisy knew not to press the issue or try to call out her friend’s bluff, however.

“I mean, I can’t say I’m not getting _anything_ ,” Daisy continued, “but sometimes what I get just isn’t enough to satisfy. Sometimes I just wanna let loose and go all out.”

Peach’s face was now a rosy red, as she seemed unable to get any words out in response. Daisy laughed and returned to her teacup. “Ah, never mind,” Daisy said before taking another sip.

“Well,” Peach began, “I’m sure you can find what you need soon. You’re,” she cleared her throat. “You’re a very good-looking girl.”

“Awww, thanks, Peach!” Daisy responded. “You’re real pretty, too.” Daisy winked, and the two princesses giggled together. The two soon after changed the subject and moved on with the rest of their tea party.

\---

As the evening progressed, Daisy had returned to the guest bedroom to spend the night. She had emerged from a shower and switched out of her formal princess dress in exchange for a much more casual and comfortable yellow t-shirt and pair of orange shorts. As she went over to her suitcase to retrieve some belongings, something caught her eye underneath the door: a sealed envelope.

“Hm? What’s this?” Daisy reached down, picked the envelope up, opened it, and read the letter that was inside.

“ _Daisy,_

_I couldn’t help but hear you were looking for some ‘excitement’ in your life._

_Well, I know the perfect spot that will give you your fill and then some!_

_Be sure to bring your A-game to this location at midnight tonight._ ”

The letter listed an address and directions to that location before continuing.

“ _Trust me, you (and many others) will be very pleased. Have fun!_ ♥

_Yours truly,_

_An anonymous friend._ ”

Daisy read the letter over a couple of times. It was more than a little sketchy, but at the same time, the handwriting seemed a bit familiar to her, although she couldn’t quite place it for sure. She considered that, although there were ears all over Peach’s castle, there definitely wouldn’t have been any suspicious types who would get past the castle guards and would have overheard the conversation. Not without her noticing, at least. She thought for a few moments, weighing her options, until eventually deciding that there was nothing else going on tonight.

“Oh, what the heck, why not?” Daisy said to herself. “If things go sour, I am more than capable of handling myself.” She flexed a bicep with a smirk. “Besides, if worse comes to worst, I know a pair of heroic plumbers in the princess-rescuing business.” 

She freed her hands of the letter to clap with excitement. “Ooooh, this is gonna be fun, I just know it!”

\--- 

Just as planned, Daisy found the location described by the letter, right before midnight to boot. It was a non-descript location out on the edge of the Mushroom Kingdom – a bit of a jog, but not too out of the way. Daisy scratched her head a bit at the sight of the plain, ordinary building. Not exactly a thrilling spot, she thought. At least, she thought that until she saw the sign posted on the door:

“ **ADULTS ONLY!!** ”

Daisy rubbed her hands together and snickered. “I like the sound of that.” She opened the door, which opened to little resistance, and stepped inside.

Just like the outside, the inside of the building was plain, bare even. An unexciting, albeit polished-to-perfection lobby with shiny black walls and floors. In front of Daisy was three doors: two on the left and right labeled “Gentlemen” and one in the middle labeled “Princess.” It didn’t take a genius to tell which door was meant for her. She took the middle door and walked down a hallway which culminated in a yellow booth with a white curtain door.

Daisy’s heart was beating quicker than normal, but not out of fear; out of excitement. This was more of an adventure than she usually was able to go on, so it would make for a good story if nothing else. However, she had an inkling about what kind of booth this was – an inkling that was confirmed when she stepped through the curtain.

A small, square room, with yellow walls and floors that were immaculately clean. Each of the walls was painted with a large white question mark. The thrilling part that caught her eye, however, was the large singular hole on the walls on either side of the room. A huge smile overtook Daisy’s face.

“I’ve watched enough naughty videos to know where this is going,” she exclaimed.

Without any hesitation, she got to her knees in front of the wall on her left. She licked her lips and peeked into the sizeable hole.

“Yoo-hoo! Is anyone there for me?”

Soon, she saw some commotion and movement in the room that the hole looked into. She saw someone come into view, and from the few glimpses she got, she could tell it was an adult human male.

“Hi, I’m Daisy,” she cooed, reaching her hand through the hole to wave at her guest. “Do you have something for me?”

No time passed at all before Daisy heard an unzipping, and sure enough, a rock-hard cock poked through the hole, pointing directly at her face. Daisy let out an ecstatic squeal and clapped her hands.

“That’s exactly what I was hoping for,” she joyously squeaked. 

Daisy could not contain her excitement. In a quick snapping movement, she placed her bare hand on the shaft and latched her mouth onto the head of the dick. She happened to hear a moan from her anonymous visitor, which excited her even more. She pumped her hand along the entire impressive length of the cock while swirling her tongue along the whole circumference of the head. With her free hand, she rubbed her shorts-clad crotch.

Daisy smiled with the cock her mouth, and soon her lickings of the head gave way for a full plunge of her mouth down the shaft. She moaned while doing so, both out of pleasure of receiving a bountiful rod and also from the massage she was giving her own mound. Her hand creeped down the waistband of her shorts and started to rub the clit directly. 

She was hungry. She gave the cock a thorough polishing with some slurps that might have not been the daintiest sounds in the world, but she didn’t care, and neither, she could gather, did her friend in the hole, who was letting out moans and words of encouragement.

Daisy removed her mouth from his cock to say, “you like that?” All while pumping it up and down with her hand. She didn’t need an answer because she knew she was good. Nonetheless, she got an emphatic “mmm-hmm” in response. She resumed sucking with full force.

Soon, she heard a knock on the wall in front of her, which videos had told her meant only one thing: he was about to cum. She kept her mouth closed on the dick and within seconds, he blew his load into her mouth. She moaned and gave a closed-mouth delighted giggle as she sucked the cream out of him, leaving him a pile of moans and groans. 

She released her mouth and swallowed the cum with a loud gulp and a refreshed sigh. She wiped her mouth with her hand and moaned a satisfied “mmm.”

“Thank you,” the guy on the other side of the wall said.

“Thank _you,_ ” Daisy responded with enthusiasm. “That was tasty! Bye-bye!”

The cock soon disappeared as the man stepped away.

“Is it hot in here, or is it just me?” Daisy said with a giggle. She removed her top and her bra, letting her bare breasts free. She crawled on her hands and knees over to the hole on the other wall.

“Is there another friend out there?”

As if on cue, another cock poked through the hole, eliciting a delighted squeak from Daisy. This one was shorter in length than the other, but much thicker and girthier, with the stand-out being his rather large, smooth balls.

“Ooh, check out the balls on this guy! Literally! I like you already.” 

Daisy gripped the impressive girth and stroked, teasing the head with her tongue. Her tongue went down the shaft and rested on those nuts, as she took a ball in her mouth and sucked while pumping the rod with her hand. She moaned as she slurped and stroked for quite some time.

Moving away from that after a while, she stood up on her knees, took the cock, and rubbed it on her perky tits. Doing so left dribbles of pre-cum on her flesh.

“You like my boobs?” Daisy asked, which got an affirmative groan in response. She squeezed her pillows together around the cock and pumped up and down. She let some drool fall from her mouth and onto the cockhead and shaft to make the gliding easier. It didn’t take long at all before she heard another knocking on the wall.

“Cum between my tits!”

He did exactly as he was told and unleashed rope after rope of white cum as she continued to pump him, the goo splashing on Daisy’s chin and dripping down her collar bone, onto her cleavage, and down her tits. 

“Yeah, awesome,” cheered Daisy. She removed the dick from her breasts and scooped up some of the cum that collected between them, taking the strand of goo and letting it drop onto her tongue. She savored the pleasant salty taste before swallowing.

“Whoooo’s next?” Daisy stepped over to the opposite hole again, wiggling her butt in excitement. This time, instead of a dick, a man’s hand emerged through the hole.

“Oh! Hello!” Daisy took the large muscular hand in her own smaller hands, caressing the palm and fingers. She popped a finger into her mouth and playfully sucked it, then guided the hand down to her breasts. The hand groped and massaged each tit individually.

“Such a strong hand! I like you a lot,” said Daisy. She took the hand in her own two, and glided it down from her bust, down her belly, and onto her clothed crotch.

“Here, let me make this easier for you,” she said, removing her shorts and all remaining articles of clothing until she was completely nude. “That’s better!” 

The man’s palm rested on Daisy’s bare pussy and rolled up and down the folds. She moaned out groans of approval. This continued for a bit, until two fingers slipped into the soaking opening and pumped her. 

“Yeah, yeah, just like that!”

Daisy shrieked with glee when the guy’s thumb starting rubbing her clitoris. Before long, the booth was reverberating with wet slapping noises as the hand worked in and out of her pussy at full power. She rocked and rode out the hand’s movements as she could no longer contain her yells of bliss.

“Ah! I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” Daisy snapped her head back and let the orgasm course through her, moaning louder than either of her previous two guests combined. The man withdrew his soaked fingers.

Daisy fell to her knees and pushed her light brown hair behind her head. 

“I need to suck your cock, right now!” She demanded, still out of breath and quaking from her orgasm. The man’s hand in the hole was soon replaced with his cock, which was rigid and dripping with pre-cum. Daisy ravenously attached her mouth to it and gave it a full-bodied swallow, pushing it down her throat as far as it could go, before working it and in out at breakneck pace. She was so unbelievably horny that her entire brain was occupied with nothing but wanting to please this man as much as possible. 

She pushed the cock out of her mouth, gasping for air, then stood up completely. 

“Fuck me, mister, fuck me right now,” she said with throaty lust. She thrusted her butt towards the hole in the wall, grabbed the cock from behind her with her hand, and worked it into her pussy. Soon, her backside was slamming against the wall, shaking it, as the man was balls-deep in her hole.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Daisy cheered.

The positioning was a little awkward, but she didn’t care at all. She was getting a full-on dicking as she bent forward and took the cock as deep into her walls as it could go, thrusting in and out of her drenched opening. She urged him to keep going as they both moaned in unison.

Several minutes and another orgasm crept by until Daisy was snapped back into reality when she heard the knocking against the wall. In one fluid motion, she detached from his cock, faced it, and pumped it with her hand. He squirted out several white ropes that landed on her face and tongue. She clamped onto his head with her mouth and pumped the rest out, punctuated with the man’s delighted moans.

“That was amazing,” Daisy giggled. “Call me sometime, okay? Now, who’s next?”

\---

What must have been hours melted away in a flash. Daisy lost track of both time and cocks as she continued to please, suck, and fuck countless more greedy members. She went through every shape, size, and style of dick. She also was able to use her flexibility to her advantage and take one cock in her pussy from behind and the other cock from the adjacent wall in her mouth, getting a proper spitroast going. Her mouth and pussy got to meet the pricks of humans, Toads, Koopa Troopas, and who knows what else. There was even a Boo who chose to phase his cock through the wall instead of using the hole for some reason. Daisy didn’t care and happily drained his ghostly balls into her mouth. She went through so many dicks and both gave and received innumerous orgasms, that time and reality no longer seemed to matter. Daisy was absolutely covered inside and out with cum, and she loved every single second of it. 

While her body was starting to lose a bit of steam, her libido sure wasn’t. The rooms on the other sides of the walls were evidently cleared out at this point, but she wasn’t quite ready to call it a night just yet.

She stuck her hand through one of the holes and made a ‘come here’ motion with her finger. “Anyone else there? Come on, there’s gotta be one more lucky guy, right?”

The walls of the booth shook with a thunderous noise, which startled Daisy a bit. Another quake happened, then another. Footsteps. Big ones.

“Ooh, whoever that is must have big feet, and you know what big feet mean…” Daisy giggled. 

A loud roar came from the other side of the wall, and an enormous cock poked through the hole, causing Daisy to yelp. It was hands-down the biggest and thickest yet, not human, and was covered in scaly yellow skin with a bit of a spiky head. Through the hole, Daisy noticed the monstrous dick was connected to a tough and huge Koopa shell. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt who this cock belonged to, but respected the sacred anonymity of the glory hole and did not let him know.

“Such a big boy,” Daisy said, placing both hands on the massive shaft. “Exactly the grand finale I was hoping for!” 

It took some coaxing, but she was able to open her mouth wide enough to fully engulf his bulbous cockhead and take some of the shaft along with it. She facilitated her sucking by pumping the girth and length with both of her hands, easing him in and out of her mouth as she worked her jaw around the cock. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she savored this massive member. In preparation of the inevitable, she removed one hand from the cock to finger her pussy and work it up to get it ready for the big length. Her other hand still kept pumping the scaly Koopa dick with vigor, letting out some loud huffs and groans from the lucky recipient. 

“Time for the main event,” Daisy eventually said after some moments. She rose to her feet, faced the wall, and let the enormous cock penetrate her pussy. She let out a sharp, but pleasured shriek, as she worked him in and out while still standing and facing the wall. She was practically gyrating her hips on his dick like a belly dancer, giving him naughty words of encouragement as she did so.

As she was getting adjusted to the length, she decided to spice things up by switching positions after a while. Bending down on her hands and knees, ass to the wall, she let the full length plow her doggy style. Her eyes rolled back again, her tongue hung out of her smiling mouth, and she let the ‘totally unknown’ individual completely ravish her pussy. He was definitely pushing her limits but she loved every solitary second of it. 

“Keep fucking me, keep fucking me, faster faster faster!” 

There was no holding back at this point. She was fully, unmistakably getting fucked senseless. It was everything she could have possibly wanted and more. Her hips gave way to the pleasure and her pussy tightened and launched into a full-force squirting orgasm, spraying pussy juices all over the cock, the walls behind her, and the floor. 

Her body quaked, not just from the impossibly good orgasm, but from the thunderous pounding on the wall behind her. Damn, he’s going to bring the whole building down at that rate.

“Cum inside me! Fill me up! Do it!”

The anonymous visitor did what he was told and hilted in Daisy’s pussy, shooting out a torrent of cream inside of her. The kingly Koopa and Daisy roared and squealed, respectively, in awed pleasure. Daisy let the afterglow consume her body before collapsing and falling onto the floor, a huge load seeping out of her hole. 

“Th-thank you,” she said through rattled breath. She looked up at the hole and saw the spiky cock was replaced with a clawed hand giving a thumbs-up. Daisy giggled. 

\---

Time had passed and the building was completely cleared. Daisy had composed and dressed herself as she happily skipped out of the facility and back outside. She saw the sun rising beyond the hills in the distance as the night sky was giving way to daytime.

Daisy exhaled her energy and excitement as drowsiness took over. She realized it was time to head back to Peach’s castle. Peach had to be wondering where Daisy was… or, maybe Peach already knew…? No matter. One thing Daisy knew for certain though: she had found a second kingdom to rule.


End file.
